En Silencio
by YukaKyo
Summary: En este lugar no hay ningún sonido y no puedo mas que abrazarte con dolor.Mi mundo se ha convertido en un lugar triste y vacio sin ti. Tan solo quisiera volver a escuchar tu dulce voz... Llamandome LenXRin


**En Silencio**

**Debes de saber que**, Vocaloid es © de Cripton (?)

**Y que yo soy** YukaKyo la creadora de este escrito y el © es de mi Propia Autoría.

**Con la pareja** Len x Rin

**Advertencia: **Drama, Angustia y Muerte de Personaje

**Debes saber que** Esta basado en la canción Soundless voice. No pude evitar escribir algo después de oírla. Ah, si, este es el vocaloid side. Porque en principio esta hecho para otra pareja y mas aun de un anime.

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

"_En este lugar no hay ningún sonido, mucho menos mi voz escucharas"_

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

**01**

El tibio vapor se adhirió a la ventana, afuera nevando ya se encontraba, menos mal que la habitación era calida y confortable. Lo mas adecuado para una habitación solitaria e individual de hospital. Cerró los ojos y dejo que su respiración siguiera golpeando el trasparente vidrio de la ventana frente a él. Nunca le habían gustado los hospitales, pero ahora se obligaba a permanecer en el durante horas o días enteros e incluso había durado ya una semana entera sin salir del mismo.

Frunció las cejas rubias, aquello no le dolería tanto si el que estuviese hospitalizado fuese él.

Con una sonrisa de dolor dibujada en sus labios se giro y noto en la misma esquina iluminada tenuemente, la cama donde descansaba aquella a quien cuidaba desde hacia meses. Dormía tranquilamente, alergatada por los numerosos calmantes que pocos minutos atrás le habían suministrado.

Se acercó a la cama, donde bajo las inmaculadas sabanas blancas, reposaba el desgastado cuerpo de Rin Kagamine. Su adorada gemela. Una extraña enfermedad le había atacado meses antes, desconocida en el mundo de la medicina, que consumía sus fuerzas de manera inexplicable, primeramente como un simple cansancio rutinario, que fue aumentando hasta impedirle mantenerse en conciencia.

Dentro del hospital su cuerpo comenzó a consumirse, no con lentitud como había esperado, sino más bien con una excesiva rapidez mortífera. Len tragó difícilmente saliva por el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta, al notar alarmado como se le había adelgazado muchísimo más la piel de sus mejillas que se le marcaba al hueso como si fuese una simple película de hule. Al pasar los dedos por la huesuda mejilla, sintió como le temblaban los labios.

Rin se estaba acabando, se estaba muriendo con cada segundo que pasaba.

— Pronto pasará el dolor Rin — Trató de consolarla, al notarle fruncir las escasas cejas que le quedaban. Al parecer los sedantes ya no eran tan efectivos y el dolor de su cuerpo agonizante le atacaba con más fuerza cada vez.

Había perdido la movilidad, pero estaba tan lucida y viva cada vez que despertaba. Con más ánimos aun jugarle bromas que lo irritaban cariñosamente y reír a carcajada con cada mueca graciosa que su gemelo menor hacia y él la complacía haciéndole compañía por largas horas hasta que volvía a cansarse y dormía.

Despertaba a las pocas horas o no despertaba hasta días después. Pero Len ahí siempre estaba a un lado suyo esperando a que despertase. Sus compañeros, los demás vocaloids habían estado pendientes también, pero únicamente las primeras semanas. Las visitas eran diarias y se prolongaron al tercer día, la semana o el mes.

Y entonces la dejaron de visitar.

La fueron abandonando, uno a uno y poco después tan solo él quedaba a su lado.

Rin era fuerte y no demostraba tristeza alguna aun y cuando sabia que no tenía mucho tiempo por delante. Al contrario le platicaba al rubio lo que deseaba hacer cuando saliera de ahí, los sueños que tenia aun pendientes, todo aquello que deseaba hacer eso que jamás por miedo se había atrevido y los lugares que desde pequeño ansiaba visitar.

Se aferraba a su existencia, tenia tanto por vivir y tenia tanto por dar.

Y Len la escuchaba emocionado, notando como le brillaban mucho mas los ojos azules tan brillantes con cada palabra que soltaba y su voz tierna y delicada se teñía de una esperanza que jamás había sentido en ninguna otra persona y entonces se quedaba en completo silencio observándole por eternos minutos y le sonreía de manera extraña, antes de volver con su incansable parloteo.

Pero un día, sus ojos dejaron de brillar. Notándose opacos, donde solo el reflejo del rubio se observaba nada mas. El cansancio se hizo mas pesado y su cuerpo empezó a fallar, a quebrarse. Los dolores se hicieron presentes y los momentos de lucidez se hicieron escasos.

La enfermedad se había hecho más fuerte y ella no lo podía soportar más.

Condenada a una cama, Rin palidecía mucho más y su voz empezaba a opacarse. La fortaleza del rubio también comenzaba a mermarse, las lágrimas se habían terminado de secar en sus mejillas por incontables noches.

¡No podía comprender algo como aquello!

Y sus sentimientos eran todo un mar de confusiones.

Se encontró sintiendo un terrible dolor por saber que no podría hacer nada para mantenerlo cerca.

Aquello era terriblemente injusto.

El mundo para Len comenzó a tornarse gris y el invierno llego junto con la nieve fría.

— Len — le escuchó llamarle una tarde, aquella vez por tres días consecutivos había estado dormida, despabilándose él también pues se había quedado dormido noto la mano de Rin, tan pequeña y calida, buscándole. Le contestó para que supiera que ahí estaba, sus ojos no le veían ya y parecía que ahora no le escuchaba — ¿Len? —

— Aquí estas — Acercándose hasta ella y tomando su mano, la tranquilizó y Rin ya un poco más calmada había girado su rostro donde sus ojos muertos se habían posado sobre su persona sin ningún sentimiento mostrado en su demacrado rostro — No puedo oír —

Len se había llevado una mano a la boca evitando soltar el quejido de dolor que aquella noticia le había provocado. Días después en ese mismo invierno frío y cruel Rin perdió la voz. Aquella mañana, tan solo abrió los ojos y le observó brevemente trazando la ultima sonrisa amable que le viera.

No podía ver, hablar y ahora también escuchar.

Y de eso tan solo había pasado una semana.

Apartando los cabellos rubios un poco más largos de su rostro, Len alejó el frío sudor de la frente de Rin. El calor no se quedaba por mucho tiempo en su pálida piel y su respiración era tan calmada y suave. No había despertado aquel día.

— Hoy esta nevando mas fuerte Rin — susurró el rubio deslizando aun sus dedos por los cabellos blondos — Los copos se apilan sobre las calles y se ven tan hermosos, te gustara mucho verlo, estoy seguro —

El rubio frunció los labios, Rin no lo escuchaba. No le oía, pero él quería creer que lo hacia. Un espasmo recorrió el cuerpo de la mayor y abrió los labios mas ningún sonido broto, tan solo las cejas se fruncieron un poco mas.

— Dime ¿Qué te duele Rin? —

Silencio

— Dime que me escuchas ¡Por favor! —

Silencio

El nudo en su garganta se hizo mas duro y sintió que las lagrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos dificultándole observar la jovencita.

— Aquí estoy Rin — musitó, inclinándose sobre ella pasándole las manos por el pecho, atrayéndolo a él para abrazarle — No pienso dejarte sola —

La respiración de la chica era mas lenta y en ocasiones pausada. Su piel se estaba poniendo cada vez más fría.

No iba a pasar de esa noche.

Se lo dijo de inmediato su mente al rubio, pero su corazón, no podía aceptarlo aun no… todavía no.

— No me dejes Rin — susurró contra su cuello sin poder evitar ya derramar sus lagrimas empapándole las mejillas — Porque a donde vas yo no podré seguirte —

No iba a poder retenerla por más tiempo a su lado y Rin no podía escucharle por más que le hablara. Su piel había perdido ya su calor y su respiración estaba más irregular. Los latidos muy y apenas podía sentirlos contra su cuerpo.

— Abre los ojos y mírame una vez más — el cuerpo de la rubia comenzaba a aflojarse entre sus brazos — Tan solo quiero verte sonreír una vez mas —

No habría respuesta para él, no la había.

Echando un poco más el cuerpo de Rin sobre él, escondió su rostro en el cuello de la rubia. Su aroma suave y dulce le lleno los sentidos. Ya no podía sentir su calor, pero había algunos cuantos rescoldos del fuego que aun latía en su corazón. Ese mismo que se negaba a morir e incluso latía un poco mas, al sentirse abrazado de aquella manera por Len.

Mordiéndose los labios fuertemente el rubio gimoteo con pesar. Afuera la nieve tan solo continuaba cayendo en silencio, dejando su manto blanco y frío sobre las calles y ahora también sobre ellos dos. Len a parto un poco de él a Rin acunándola aun contra su pecho, se dedico entonces a acariciar su mejilla helada.

— Si tan solo pudiera escuchar tu voz una vez mas Rin — sus lágrimas continuaban bajando por sus mejillas sonrojadas — Daria incluso mi propia voz, tan solo para oírte a ti —

Pero era inútil, no había poder divino alguno que le escuchara, aun y cuando su simple deseo no fuese retenerle mas a su lado. No le iba a ser permitido volver a escucharle. Rin estaba ya tan lejos de él y cada vez un poco mas se apartaba.

Len soltó un quejido que cortó su voz al sentir una exhalación profunda de Rin junto con un espasmo que le recorrió por completo. Se trago el nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas que aun deseaban surgir.

Aquel era el final. Era el momento de separarse y su mundo perfecto, estaba a punto de terminar y él no podía guardárselo por mas tiempo. El tiempo que quedaba era tan corto y efímero como un copo de nieve, evaporándose en la palma de su mano.

— Te amo Rin — susurro sonriéndole con amor mirando su rostro tranquilo y sereno.

Pero ella nunca lo sabría ya.

Su respiración se había detenido.

La vida de Rin Kagamine había terminado.

Y Len ya no podía hacer nada más que seguir abrazándole con dolor entre sus brazos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*


End file.
